


nine scraps of paper from a vfd classroom floor

by quadrille



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Boarding School, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Epistolary, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quadrille/pseuds/quadrille
Summary: These students are a handful, to say the least.





	nine scraps of paper from a vfd classroom floor

**L** : O— Would you kindly stop kicking my chair? You need to pay attention to the instructor or you’re going to get us both in trouble.

  


**O** : the instructor’s useless. what idiot can’t pick their way out of a jail cell &/or cage with the nib of a pen?

  


[The next message was written on an aerodynamically folded piece of paper, now-crumpled. It was a very fine dirigible.]

 

**K** : If the two of you don’t hush up soon, you’re getting this paper airplane right in the back of your skull. You know what a good shot I am(!)

  


[An angry scribble.]

  


**E** : What did you just send to O?

  


**K** : None of your business :)

  


**L** : You are my sister and I love you very much but your paper airplanes could do with some improvement. I’ve penned a diagram of my favourite design; the wings work better if you add some flaps for stabil

  


… … … … …

  


**B** : L just got sent out of the classroom for being disruptive, and I _know_ that isn’t usual for him. _What in the world is going on over there?_

  


**O:** i have no idea

  


**K:** Liar, liar, braccae conflagrant. VELLUM FLYING DART INCOMING

  


[An angry scribble.]

 

**INSTRUCTOR’S REPORT**

Today’s class on intermediate lockpicking was abominable. LS, KS & O. especially unable to concentrate, distracting themselves & others, culminating in O. shouting and falling out of his seat, and knocking over several tables. Numerous notes & paper projectiles retrieved from floor. Highly recommend separating these three for future seating arrangements.


End file.
